Embodiments of the invention relate to a method of clearing a fault in a high voltage direct current (HVDC) electrical network.
In power transmission networks alternating current (AC) power is converted to direct current (DC) power for transmission via overhead lines and/or under-sea cables. This conversion to DC power removes the need to compensate for the AC capacitive load effects imposed by the power transmission medium, i.e. the transmission line or cable, and reduces the cost per kilometre of the lines and/or cables, and thus becomes cost-effective when power needs to be transmitted over a long distance. A power converter, such as a voltage source converter, provides the required conversion between AC power and DC power within the network.
A typical such power transmission network includes a plurality of power converters, each of which is connected on one side to a respective AC electrical network and is connected on the other side to a DC electrical network which interconnects it with one or more of the other power converters.